Memoirs of the Ten tied stalks
by WhoAmIinTheFirstPlace
Summary: this is for my friend Samantha Hui. read well and thank me for it T T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Singapore Diary…)

Singapore was bored. There was nothing that she would be happy to do, almost all the countries are afraid of her hyper attitude and she was too small to be even seen on the world map. She already had spammed Malaysia with 1234567890 mails, made Philippines clear out a mountain of trash in her room and made turmoil in the world meeting. Now she had enough of all these things, none of them amuse her like they used to. Singapore jumped onto her bed and hugged her knees, in search of an amusing idea. She breathe in the aroma of satay from Malaysia and Indonesia next door, closed her eyes and warmly drifted into her thoughts deep down thinking of her past, where she was known as Temasek before the 14th century. She remembered very well. China was very kind that time, and many countries came to her for trade and every day was very merry. Everywhere was the feel of prosperity that filled the young nation's heart with felicity.

The young Temasek ran down the road leading to the sea's choppy waves that crashed onto the white sand with brute force. It was still dark but she knows what will happen once its morning. Her young mind glimmered with great excitement as she saw the line of anchored ships and great waves of power and strength. She breathe the sweet mist of the sea in and out energetically as she ran, forgetting everything that went past her. Her long ginger brown hair, entangled in the cool breeze fluttered violently as if they are about to fall out of the young country's head.

Temasek looked around her with delight. The sea was her favorite place to be in. Everyone was busy with their jobs and trades but nonetheless, it was fun and enjoyable. Yes… it was. They were laughing, some with satisfaction due to good business, some from a joke that passed by their chats. The aged let everyday go with peace and the young played and studied from dawn to dusk. Temasek slowed down her pace and gazed at the sea with great delight.

She waited for the magical moment as the dark night sky began to tint into the calm light blue colours. Some clouds were getting pink, some fluffy white, while some purplish. Temasek's eyes were gleaming with excitement and she stared with much more anticipation than before as her hand trembled to the passing time… Not long after the sun, in it's magnificence of bright red, rose from its slumber from the horizon. The sun's rays were still faint but it was getting into a mixture of red and orange. The young country chuckled, thinking about how much it resembled the chewy reddish orange yolk of the duck egg that she ate for breakfast.

The sun was majestic and it has started the long routine of trade. The country shielded her eyes with her hand from the rays of the sun which was getting stronger. Large ships are coming her way. Large Chinese Junks, ships carrying important ambassadors, diplomats of other great kingdom and so on. Many shops are starting their business for their day.

Temasek saw a very familiar figure in the crowd. Her feet raced with great speed to the person, with pale skin, raven black hair and dressed in a silk Ming dynasty robe with a Mandarin square, embroidered with colorful details of bird insignia. Temasek ran faster and faster. With her hands raised up high, she waved violently with enthusiasm. "Cathay (old name for China)!" she squealed with delight and fastens her pace.

The brotherly figure turns to her attention and gave a very pleasant smile. "Ni hao Temasek, how are you, aru?" Temasek jumped into China's embrace toppling both of their balance. "I'm fine!" Little Temasek grinned and stared at China. "It's been a long time; you haven't visited me in ages!" She pouted. "Sorry aru, I was busy in my homeland." He gave an apologetic look, which made Temasek forgave him.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Temasek!" A kind feminine voice came from behind Temasek. She knew this voice, "Vietnam!" she turn around and squealed when she saw Malaysia and Indonesia. "You guys, it's been so long!" She ran around in delight. "Today is a day for rejoice!" Temasek and the others made their way to the Forbidden hill, where the palace for the sultan stands.

A big feast was prepared. Everybody ate to their fill. All the countries, all the kingdoms laughed at jokes, chat and watched performances. It was a beautiful moment. Temasek danced about at the long hall way, carved with intricate designs on its walls. "Temasek have grown so much in these years." China praised and smiled. "Yes, she sure has." Siam (old name for Thailand) stared at her. Ayutthaya kingdom wraps her arm around Siam and agreed.

Indonesia, who was a mature gentleman, sipped his wine and glanced at the little progressing trading port. "Yes… she is growing very well…" he whispered to himself in a much muffled tone, not to be heard at all. His face wasn't smiling as he silently watched Temasek, dancing to the rhythm of the instruments.

Majapahit sensed something amiss with Indonesia. He looked up at Indonesia's slightly tanned face, dressed in a Kain. His hair was all neatly placed in a peci. "Indonesia, you don't seem pleased with all of this…" Majapahit whispered in a coaxing tone.

"Yes… It is displeasing that such measly island that is in front of me would rival my vast kingdom like you, Majapahit. This makes me feel pathetic that or great kingdom was mocked by such small island…" Majapahit listened to the country's words… they were quite simple but stings like a scorpion. His lips curved up a devious cat like grin, "Leave it to me Indonesia. This pest will be gone in no time…"

The cold night has passed and another day starts again. The countries are busy with their trade. Some, visiting the Sultan, some making their way to explore other places. The long line of ships never decreases and the golden, flaming sun still shines down onto the people of Temasek. Singapore stood on a large, sturdy tree branch on top of a cliff. She could see, everyone in the business field, working under the sun.

"Singapore! Singapore! The barbecue is ready." Singapore could hear her brother Malaysia shouting for her downstairs. She jerked from the depths of her memories, back into reality. To simply put it, she had fallen asleep dreaming about her past. It was quite nostalgic, and it made her forget all time. She gazed at her study table. The wooden table was quite old but smooth and polished. It's dark brown color stood out from the rest of the rest of the furniture. Singapore remember it was given by her brother Malaysia. "Singapore! Get down here at once or I'll block you in gmail forever!" Malaysia was screaming at the top of his voice. "Okay! I'm coming down alright!" She whined, grabbed her Ipad and made her way to the barbeque pit. The sun was setting, with it's bright flaming colours it bids farewell to the countries as they enjoy their night with the company of the silver moon and the stars.


	2. the great debate with Alien Not Tony

Alien: COOL

me: its not tragic yet

Alien: Well your life will be tragic if you lay a single finger on S'pore

me: but it says it will take a long time

since it is a new one

so i'll send you

sent

uh...

huh...

Alien: COOL IT RATED K

IT HAD BETTER STAY THAT WAY

me: its on Fanfic already?

Alien: Yup

me: whats the title?

Alien: I got it in my mail the instant ya told me

Memoirs of the ten stalks

me: ok... what is it about

I mean which countries?

Alien: U studied history

me: which countries

is it about?

Alien: S'pore

M'asia

Indo'asia

Majapahit

Sent at 9:25 PM on Saturday

Alien: Wait aren't they supposed to be one with each other

And China aru~

me: lol

u read fast

...

Alien: How do u think I sneak books into the toilet and finish 5 chapters?

me: uh huh

so u finished?

Alien: Finished wut

Bragging

If so

Nope...

me: I mean the chap

Alien: Finished it under a min

me: ...

so u like it?

Alien: Ah the eternal horror of an author who realises how voracious her readers are

OF OURSE

*Course

Can we have an epic battle

me: Well...

well

well

You'll see

Any way, You'll guess the whole story from the title

Alien: Erm...

French cooking

me: see the genre

Alien: It came up when I searched ten tied stalks

me: ...

wrong

Alien: Adventure

me: Its drama

Alien: Daring to critisize Iggys cooking

Starting an all out war

me: ...

T_T

Alien: Ending in a flood of scones

me: u are impossible

Alien: The ground will be stained red

With wine

me: ...

Alien: Tears will fall

With the destruction of pasta

Why must people fight aru~

And yes

i m possible

XD

me: ...

I prefer Anastasia now

T_T

The sleeping one

***Which princess likes to sleep besides sleeping beauty? Anastasia***

so tell me what u read just now

I dun believe u

Alien: read what

me: the fic

Alien: Oh

Singapore has an Ipad

M'asia uses gmail

Piri is S'pores maid

me: in order

Alien: Erm

piri is s'pore maid

Before that M'asia's poor inbox

me: Uh huh

Alien: Then S'pore sleeps

And dreams of food

me: ...

Alien: GLORIOUS FOOD

me: food?

Alien: MARVELOUS FOOD

me: ...

wrong

Alien: FEAST

Yes

me: before that?

the descriptive part

Alien: Gah cant i get to the important part

the FOOD

If you ask me thats the central point of the whole thing

Gyahhhh

Fine

me: lol

Alien: S'pore is Temasek

She runs

She sees a boat

me: ships

Alien: he sees China

me: she*

Alien: Nhao China

*Nihao

Nihao Vietnam

Hallo M'asia and Indonasia

me: ok... back to feast

Alien: Am I having you guys for lunch

AND THE FOOD

GLORIOUS FOOD

MARVELOUS FOOD

me: and wine to dine

Alien: mmmhmmm

And S;pore dances

Had too much wine i suppose

Meh~

me: lol

Alien: Indo gets jelous

Yeh get jealous man

me: lol

why?

tell me

Alien: We serve awesome curves even when drunk

To the dance floor

me: ...

Alien: Yeah and maybe she shook her butt in Indonasia's face while dancing

Ooof..

me: ...

Alien: "its displeasing that a small island can rival a great empire as you"

me: U know I was thinking of putting this on the fic

Alien: Well duh

S'pore has pilates class every week

me: ...

Alien: Yeah yeah

Empty threat

me: I will

literally

but that became 'was'since u typed the butt thing in

hello?

Alien: well

I was on a high

And it was the only explanation why someone could get jealous of an awesome nation like S'pore

me: lol

anyway continue with the story

no more of the high stuff

Alien: Ok fine

Then Singapore awakes from her distant reverie

me: wait

Alien: And i have to go

And no humiliating S'pore

Im kinda proud of her

me: ok bye bye

**Well, enjoy**


	3. the wind of deception

Chapter 2

Deception...

The smell of burned charcoal mixed with the aroma of the barbecue was strong in the air. The ten countries were having a barbeque party and it seems to be going very well. Singapore got herself into a hyper mode and was the central focus of the whole party. Her short ginger brown hair, tied in a pigtail stood out as she run about with jokes.

As she ran about, she suddenly lost balance and fell, not onto the cold hard ground but into a man's arm. She looked up with alarm, just to find herself in Indonesia's embrace. "Singapore, are you okay?" Without a reply she pulled herself out of Indonesia's arm and ran back into her room. She remembered vividly about that time…

The morning air was crisp and cool. Little Temasek was having the daily routine of visiting the sea. "I wonder when China will visit me again. He's been gone for so long but he only stayed here for a day!" Temasek pouted as she dipped her small tender feet in the cool, salty water. The wind blows at her small frail body, which she stood strong against as she gazed deeper and deeper into the horizon in a trance.

"Is that you Temasek?" A low manly voice asked. Temasek turned around to see Majapahit. "I am," Temasek replied and her hands tapped the cold hard rock next to her, telling Majapahit to sit down. He positioned himself in a comfortable way and dipped his feel into the water like Temasek. "Why do you look so sad?" Majapahit inquired as he gazed at Temasek's oval face accompanied by her long ginger brown hair.

"It's just that…" Temasek starts to explain, "Everybody is busy with their own stuff, I feel left out and alone…" She hung her head in disappointment. Majapahit smiled and placed his right palm onto her right shoulder. "Don't say that," he comforted, "You do realize that I'm here don't you? So you are not lonely now!" Temasek's mind got into a confused state, but the words gradually became coherent to her.

"Then, will you be my friend?" Temasek took out her pinky and looked at Majapahit with puppy eyes. "Of course, I will be," Majapahit linked her pinky with his and they played their hearts out; picking wild berries, climbing trees and dancing to the wind; till dusk. Majapahit was ready to return to Indonesia. "Majapahit," Temasek called. He turned around in surprise to see the smiling face of Temasek. "Thank you…" Majapahit nodded and turned away.

Singapore hugged her knees tighter. She knew she was a fool that time, a big fool. With her body leaned against the painted wall of her room, she let the memories replaying in her mind.

Meanwhile, all the countries were puzzled at the sudden response from Singapore. Indonesia knew what is behind the whole thing. He kept quiet as his breath become deeper, trying to hold the guilt that lies in him.

Majapahit walked along the shore of Temasek. A blue misty aura was aloft in the morning as the wind rushes past his face. He walked on, till a large rock appeared in his vision. There a figure stood, greeting the sun rise of the day. The figure realizes his presence and waved to him. Her dress was fluttering to the direction of the wind and her brown hair gets entangled in the breeze. "Temasek," He waved back and ran towards her.

"Well, you came to visit me today?" She grinned and grasp Majapahit's hand, leading him into the heart of a forest. "Where are we going?" He asked, puzzled, "I'm showing you something," Majapahit looked around, everything that he see is just trees and plants. He was still wondering why she was so worked up about something.

A beautiful light behind a curtain of vines greeted both of them. Majapahit parted the curtain of vines and he was shock by what he saw. It was paradise. Birds were flying freely in the sky, monkeys and other animals, bringing life to the whole green jungle. "Temasek, this is lovely." He praised and patted her head.

She blushed, "Well, if you like it, teach me Majapahit Terracotta," she demanded. Majapahit nodded and they started, using lumps of clay. Temasek watched him swiftly bring up a beautiful pottery, with his eyes and mind all concentrating on the clay, not letting a flaw to be formed on it. The result was simply magestic.

"Wow!" Temasek awed and looked back at her mediocre handiwork. She sulked looking at how bad her Majapahit terracotta work was. Majapahit smiled, "Its okay, this is your first try after all." He placed his hand over Temasek's and guided her. Temasek sat still. It was awkward and her face was burning.

Her mind was too full of thoughts that she lost her balance and both of them fell to the ground. Temasek was expecting the cold hard ground to hit her with a thud but instead it was the broad wide chest of Majapahit that she got contact with. "Uh… I'm sorry!" There was a heartrending reaction in her. He whole head was burning but she used a lot of effort to pull herself up, away from Majapahit.

A big gap of silence continued. "um… That's all for today…" Temasek ran into the forest, leaving Majapahit alone. "Its time…" he smirked and made his way out of the forest.

Temasek was shocked. That reaction, those speeches… they were all so unexpected. She rolled around on her bed replaying the embarrassing scene. Temasek really do not understand the feeling that made her burning inside.

From that day onwards Majapahit's visits came to a pause. Temasek was lonely and looks at the sea, waiting for him. A day passed, followed by weeks. Little did she know what her fate was going to be. She longed for the mature Majapahit. "What's on your mind, little one?" The sultan who was out on a stroll asked. "Your majesty… Its just that, Majapahit never visits me again… what is this feeling? I feel empty and sad, as if I am only a half of a whole."

The Sultan smiled, "It's a very complicated thing indeed, isn't it?" the Sultan patted her head. "That's called love, Temasek. That's love" Her eyes widen. Love? She was in love with Majapahit? Everything became understandable, and her head felt like exploding. "How do you calm this feeling of mine, your majesty?" She inquired further. The sultan gave a smile, "When you are in love, you confess, no?"

Just then, there was a loud sound of a horn blowing. Temasek knew who was coming. Her feet dashed off with great speed. She have decided what to do, she was going to confess to Majapahit. Along the horizon was a long line of Majapahit's ships. Temasek waited and waited, for her loved one to appear.

Majapahit's troops went ashore where the little naïve Temasek waits. "Majapahit, I…" something was wrong. Temasek looked into his eyes. It wasn't the kind, mature Majapahit anymore. Instead it was filled with devilish aura, evil and hatred that it frightens her. "Majapahit... are you ok?" she asked cautiously.

He ignored Temasek, who was captured by his two burly guards. "Majapahit, what is this!" Temasek demanded an explanation. Her blood was boiling from anger as she tried to wriggle out of the tight rope, which immobilized her. The soldiers went into formation. "Charge!" Majapahit ordered.

The soldiers took his order. They thrust their sharpened blade into people, like blood thirsty beasts. "No! Don't!" Temasek begged; her eyes full of tears. She tried to get out of the ropes frantically. The children were cut up, the aged were not spared, and everywhere was the stench of death. The red vial liquid was smeared on every floor, tree and wall. "Why are you doing this?" Singapore screamed. "It is my duty…" that was all he said and he turned away.

Temasek was set free to roam on the lifeless island. A storm was brewing in the sky and soon it rained cats and dogs 'Everyone is gone…' she mouthed the words softly, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She stumbled across an infant. He was small, but now he was just as lifeless as a doll. His stomach was slashed open. Temasek lifted the infant and held it close to her. "Why!" She screamed with all the powers mustered in her lungs.

Singapore cried. That memory was unbearable. She sobbed as the memory kept replaying in her mind. Majapahit killed everyone just because it was his duty? She know that Majapahit have died. And now it is Indonesia which was left. His face resembles Majapahit a lot. But she no longer love him. Her eyes were now filled with dark hatred for him. That face that comforted her was the one that stings her with the most poisonous venom.

It was then that Singapore learned to not trust people so easily.

The sun was out again like it used to. But this time there was nobody. All the people have rotted into mother Earth. Only Temasek was left. After a long period of time it was flooded with trees and became a savage island. "At this rate China is not going to visit me anymore. Nobody would. I'm forever alone!" she cried, placing her face onto her palm.

'Roar!' there was something in the bushes that made her jump with fright. "Uh… Who's there!" her hand was trembling with trepidation. A large feline beast jumped out of the thick dense woods and onto her. It's mane was black it had a reddish brown body. "Ahh! A lion!" She struggled out but the lion's grasp was inescapable.


	4. The Reason for Living

"Leon!" Temasek noticed her feline friend that left her since she start living under Sang Nila Utama. "It's been so long…" she embraced the creature and hot droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry… Temasek haven't been a good girl… Temasek… is alone again…" she lamented and her embrace grew tighter as she recalled back the hundred lonely nights she spent after the invasion.

The shrill cries of the crickets accompanied the rhythm of Temasek sobs. The lion licked her cheeks as a form of comfort. "It's hard isn't it?" it spoke in a smooth, deep voice. Temasek nodded. Silence... "Is Temasek going to be alone forever?" She sobbed… "Why… why! I didn't do anything wrong, why!" The lion watched her silently until she cooled down. He sighed, "Follow me…" and with that its sly brown eyes diverted from the little girl's gaze as its large body slid away into the dense rainforest.

Temasek gave a puzzled look before she got up and ran after Leon. She looked around her; the dense rainforest with a green earthly glow which illuminated the glamour it hold deep within. "Where are we…" before she could finish the question, something strikes the little girl's head. She abruptly stopped in her track.

"You're not leading me there… I'm not going there!" She screamed as she cautiously backed away with little frightened steps. She trembled, "Never am I seeing my past… Never ever, am I seeing my past!" "Temasek!" Leon roared with much impatience built up in him. She cowered into a nearby bush. Leon sighed, "we are not going to see your past, ok?" and with that, he gave a smile and continued walking towards their destination.

A curtain of vines, twisted and tangled greeted the two. Leon looked at Temasek, signaling her that she should be the one opening the curtain. "Uh…." The tiny girl drew her hand out with much anxiety, her heart beat treaded through her vessels. "I can't!" She turned to Leon, a downcast look on her small face.

Leon smiled and moved forward and nudged at Temasek's hand. "Of course you can, my girl…" She gave a nervous stare… "Well, go on. It's not going to open itself," he teased. She drew a deep breath and mustered up all the courage left in her and her hand reached out once more at the green glow that waits behind the curtain of vines.

She slowly parted the rough twisted vines and stepped into the fate that waits in front of her. Ruins. Ruins was what left of that time… the only place where Temasek heart flustered for someone and the only place where everything was shattered. "I should go back…" her voice shook and she stepped one step backwards… "Stay!" Leon ordered.

"Why? This is tormenting me; I don't want to remember it… why are you doing this to me?" Temasek cried. "Cool down!" Leon said, giving a hint of impatience under his breath. "I am going back!" Temasek prepared her feet to run away, "This is too much!" "I told you to stay!" Leon blasted off which rooted the little lady in her tracks.

The large feline beast turned its large majestic body towards her, "I have never, ever expected that you would be such a weakling like you are now, I didn't leave you in the care of Sang Nila Utama so that you would grow into a loser who runs away so easily!" He rebuked, "But… I" Temasek defended, "Don't give any excuses young lady. It is true that you couldn't do anything when Majapahit attacked you, it is not wrong when you cry, but I cannot accept someone who runs away from the responsibility of living!"

Temasek grew silent and stared at her friend… "A true country wouldn't act that way…You know that," he smiled painfully and turned away. "Now, ready to face what you feared?" Temasek gulped and nodded. She stood up on her tiny sore feet and followed Leon. Silence was now aloft in the air like the darkest night.

"Um… I think I should know what you are leading me to…" she enquired. He smiled and walked on, "This is the place where your childish heart blossomed into that of a woman isn't it?" Temasek blushed, "That was just a mistake…" she murmured, "He doesn't really like me…" and hung her head low… "In the end I was the same weak and childish brat from long ago, nothing differed."

Leon chuckled, "Are you sure? The Temasek I knew wouldn't think and mourn with a frozen heart; she would just go forward and forward. The Temasek now has the knowledge of the how the world works; a strong girl not really fully bloomed into that of a lady." "You're just saying that…"

Temasek pouted.

"Am I?" he asked, a decently optimistic tone aloft in the deep rich bronze voice. Temasek knew he have something going on in that mind of his… she knew it. "So what are you leading me to, I have the right to know don't I?" Leon stared at the ruins for a few moments before turning to the curious Temasek. "Let's walk further before I get to that, shall we?" he whispered softly.

The eternal beauty of the forest peaceful, as if the sun's majestic glow kept it in the depths of a trance that not one creature would dare to stir from. The two friends took step by step toward the seeming endless goal. Their paws and feet created a crunchy rhythm as they step on the fallen rusty brown leaves.

'We're here…" Leon stood rooted now. Temasek scanned around, "But, we didn't even go anywhere… we're still back at where we …" a familiar object caught her gaze. A potter's wheel. "That… I didn't see that before… how come I didn't…" A puzzled face was gradually forming on her head. "It's because you refuse to see them before. Those are things that carry fragments of your past does it not?"

She nodded and held the potter's wheel near her heart like a precious item. Those memories flash past her, some happy while others, sad. It was the potter's wheel that witnessed Temasek's happy face with Majapahit. All those times that she had wasted as a fool, she only realized that now.

The soft noon light reached into the depths of the forest, passing leaf by leaf, leaving a green haven that illuminated Temasek alone in an auroral glow as if they had been waiting for this moment. Light, a small white light irradiated from the center of the potter's wheel. Its heavenly aura soothed the trance like state that whole forest had been hypnotized into.

The light enlarged itself; larger and larger it grew until it stayed ablaze in the phosphorescent light. The wind stirred from its long cold slumber of the tropical regions blowing vigorously with muvh strength and the sky dissolved into complete darkness as if a drop of black ink has splattered onto the earth. The place was now only lighted by the potter's wheel and the potter's wheel alone.

Temasek watched with astonishment, at the miracles went in place before her shocked eyes. Never did she utter one word throughout the whole procession.

"Oh anima effimera (Oh, ephemeral soul)

Che ti celi nel profondo dell' iggano (you conceal yourself in the depths of deception)

Che hai continuato ad aspettare nel bosco deserto? (Why do you continue to wait in the deserted forest?)"

The song resounded through out the superficial realm, and continued on and on smoothly in the lonesome dark void.

"Riposa, riposa in pace (rest, rest in peace)

Nell' illusione che hai creato (In the illusion that you created)

Ho conosciuto l'amore (I came to know love)"

The lost images of Temasek and Majapahit replayed again and again. Tears of remorse, sorrow mixed together, Temasek let down her final tears of this past. "This song…" she turned to her unperturbed lion friend. The feline beast stretched its massive body, its front legs reached upwards and stood on its hind legs. Its lips whispered into Temasek, "It's hope, waiting. You have a wish don't you?"

The question circled in her mind as she thought about what she wants. She once had everything, all the happiness a country can attain, "What do I want?" She thought hard pounding a head mentally for one answer. Brighter, the potter's wheel grew brighter ad if it is hinting something.

Temasek smiled, she knows what to wish for now, "I wish, I can start all over again! Please give me one more chance to change myself!" The potter's wheel gave a silent but violent explosion, as if the whole atmosphere has turned into a vacuum. The energy from ti spread like that of an atomic bomb but instead the white light speeded across the whole island.

""That's my girl…" Leon smiled. The inky sky disappeared and the warm colours of the evening greeted the two companions. Temasek smiled, "Thank you…" she chuckled, "now I see your point." She said, her heart lifted from the chains of sorrow. She ran to Leon and embraced him, "I love you, you're my best friend forever…" Leon comforted her, "of course, my child."

Leon walks past Temasek to a pile of brick and dust. "What is it?" Temasek got up and ran to him. On the pile were two broken clay jars, the jars she and Majapahit made. "Its all broken now…" she uttered. "Temasek, do you know," Leon turned to her, who did very much the same, "a broken bone gets stronger each time it breaks." He cleared away the fragments of clay, a small Sindora wallichii was sprouting out under the protection of the two jars. Temasek covered her cheeks with her palm, she had now found a new reason, a new reason to live for.

Author's note, hello sorry for not updating for so long. BTW the song is not original it's an Italian theme song of an anime, Ricordando il passato. Check it out if you want to listen to it, quite classical but still cute to hear. 


End file.
